


Caffine

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Mitch doesn't do mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



Mitch really wasn’t a morning person. In fact, he was the complete opposite of Alex in that regard. Where the Brit’s ideal morning would be to get up early and go for a run, Mitch’s idea of the perfect start to the day was lazing about in that wonderful state of still being half asleep. Alex didn’t mind though.

 

Although he’d probably never admit it to the shorter driver, the only thing better than going jogging in the mornings was getting to see Mitch wake up. Getting his boyfriend into an acceptable state was an exceptionally long affair. 

 

Alex kissed Mitch’s nose by way of greeting, the Kiwi having rolled onto his back from where he’d been tucked against Alex’s chest. He sighed and grumbled something unintelligible, scrunching up his nose and pressing it back against Alex’s shoulder. 

 

“Already so grumpy…” Alex whispered, pressing another kiss against the Kiwi, this time on his forehead. Mitch made a louder sound of protest, shifting so that his chest was pressed against Alex’s with his face pressed into the Brit’s neck. Alex chuckled, delighting in watching Mitch’s body move as his chest expanded with another huff. 

 

Mitch snuggled in further against Alex, attempting to drift back off to sleep. Alex dragged his fingertips up and down his boyfriend’s exposed back, delighting in the goosebumps he caused. Thanks to British winter, their bedroom was cold and Alex knew this would make the Kiwi ever more reluctant to leave the bed. 

 

Shivering against him, Mitch shuffled slightly, trying half-heartedly to drag some of the duvet over his shoulders. He made another noise, this time smaller, almost like he was already slipping off into dreams.

 

“We need to get up…” Alex’s lips were right next to his ear. Mitch shivered again and shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. 

 

Alex sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter man and rolling over so Mitch was lying on his boyfriend’s chest. The Kiwi made yet another noise, lifting his head to peer at Alex through his eyelashes. 

 

“I’m tired.” He explained. Alex could hear the sleepiness in his voice. 

 

“Then how about i make you a coffee?” Alex suggested. He noted how Mitch immediately became more interested and compliant. The shorter driver nodded at Alex, shifting slightly to give the Brit room to get up.   
“While i do that, you can choose what you’re gonna wear.” It was an instruction more than a suggestion. He saw Mitch nod, still not quite awake, before he left the room. 

 

Mitch lay there for a few more moments, trying to make the most of Alex’s body heat before it dissipated. 

 

He made a small noise of irritation when he felt the familiar chill of winter return to him, finally hauling himself from the sheets and beginning to move. 

 

Mitch made a disgruntled sound, the corners of his vision turning dark when he stood up. He stayed in the same position for a few moments, waiting for his sight to return to him before starting to get his thoughts in order.

 

By the time Alex had come back, Mitch still hadn’t finished choosing his outfit. Alex took a moment to admire the bronzed, half asleep man, standing in the middle of their room and looking slightly lost.The Kiwi worked at the pace of a snail and was now shuffling over to the cabinet to find a pair of socks when Alex slid an arm around his waist. 

 

With his other hand, Alex presented his boyfriend with a coffee, the Brit grinning into the shorter man’s hair. 

 

“Take this and sit down…” Alex pinched Mitch’s side lightly. He took the socks from Mitch’s hand and put them on the bed with the rest of the Kiwi’s clothes before starting to pick out his own. 

 

Mitch watched him through half-closed eyes, nursing the coffee in his hands as he admired the way Alex’s boxers clung to his ass. Mitch was hunched over the mug, almost like he was trying to absorb all the heat from it he could. Alex gazed at him out of the corner of his eye as he decided on a t-shirt to wear. 

 

When Alex selected a blue one, Mitch made a small sound of protest.

 

“Not that one…” He heard Mitch mumble from somewhere behind him. The shorter man set his coffee mug down and shuffled up to where Alex was crouching. He pressed his chest into Alex’s back, dropping down onto his knees. Mitch rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, his breath tickling the Brit’s neck. 

 

Mitch said nothing for a while.

 

“Don’t go for blue,” Much to Alex’s amazement, the Kiwi sounded somewhat normal for 8am. “You should go for a black or a grey to bring out those dazzling eyes of yours, Ace.” Alex could feel Mitch smile against his neck.

 

Alex snorted.

 

“You seem to wake up very quickly, don’t you?” He turned his face to gaze at Mitch as the shorter man cuddled up further against Alex’s back. Mitch gave him a lopsided grin as Alex kissed the tip of his nose 

 

“A combination of the miracle of caffeine as well as your fantastic ass.


End file.
